The invention of the present disclosure relates to a vehicle barrier. More particularly, the invention of the present disclosure relates to a vehicle barrier that may be arranged across an area through which a vehicle may pass. When in a raised position, the vehicle barrier may engage and stop an approaching vehicle. When in a lowered position, the vehicle barrier may allow vehicles to pass. It may be desirable to have such a vehicle barrier that may be portable, modular, and easily assembled and disassembled. To achieve those goals, it may be desirable to have a vehicle barrier with a net; one or more raising/lowering posts; and release mechanisms to allow detachable connection of the net to the raising/lowering posts.